1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to passenger areas and, in particular, to detection and reduction of contagious conditions in passenger areas.
2. Background
Infectious diseases may be transmitted by passengers during travel. Currently, over one billion passengers travel by air annually. With the growing mobility of people and the popularity of air travel, the potential for transmission of diseases between passengers before, during, and after flights has increased. Infectious contagious diseases may be transmitted from infected passengers to healthy passengers during air travel. These infections may arise naturally, in epidemics, or by other means. The prevalence of air travel between the continents has increased the potential spread of these infections from local “hot spots” more quickly than before.
One manner in which the transmission of infectious diseases may be decreased is through managing the filters and the recirculation of air in the aircraft. Infectious diseases may be transmitted through inhalation and/or skin contact with airborne particulates, by direct physical contact between people or objects, and other mechanisms. With the use of filters and increased introduction of fresh air, the transmission of infectious diseases within a passenger cabin may be reduced.
In addition, face masks are personal means for reducing the transmission of airborne particulates that also may be used to reduce the transmission of infectious diseases. Passengers may wear masks at the airport as well as on the aircraft to filter the air being exchanged between people and the environment.
Although these mechanisms may be used to reduce the transmission of infectious diseases; costs, personnel issues, and social issues are present.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.